


Steven Universe Watches RWBY: AUMM

by Viz3r



Category: RWBY, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Humor, Reaction, Slice of Life, Some Action/Adventure, Takes place and written before Summer of Steven, X watches Y, reaction fic, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viz3r/pseuds/Viz3r
Summary: With the drill finished and the Cluster almost found, Steven doesn't have a lot to do at the moment. But when the Crystal Gems come back from a mission with some interesting artifacts from the Rebellion, it may just be the best way for him to pass the time with his family. After all, nothing says quality time like an Alternate Universe Movie Marathon, right?





	1. One: Setting The Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to their respective creators and companies, not me. Steven Universe is property of Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. RWBY is property of the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions. I make no monetary gain from this work and nor do I plan to in any way, please support the official releases of both series.

It was on the whole a very normal day, when he got right down to it. It could even be called a nice day too in fact, if he was totally honest with himself. The wind carried a soft and gentle breeze in from the nearby seas, carrying the faintest hint of salt and brine with it. The temperature was that perfect mix of not too hot and not too cold that made one feel as though they could do anything from run through town full tilt merrily for the run itself, or settle down on any open space to nap. To top it all off there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, the sun high and warm up above, shining brightly and cheerily on all below it. It’s rays bouncing merrily off the ocean, the sands of the beach, and the twenty-foot tall, vaguely crustacean monstrosity that was at that moment trying, with a quite frankly disquieting amount of effort, to tear him into more pieces than he cared to actively consider, regardless of the round, semi-transparent, pink hued bubble shield that at that moment stood in it’s way.  
  
Yes, if anyone had bothered to ask he, Steven Quartz Universe, short-and-stocky-for-his-age fourteen years old, all around nice guy, half-human half crystalline based alien, and youngest member by several thousand years of the crystal gems, the extraterrestrial protectors of mankind and planet Earth, would have said quite plainly that today was a very normal and nice one. Obviously there could be room for improvement he would admit, as once again a large, purple, tri-fingered claw can crashing down on the top of his protective dome, forcing an indent further into both the sand of the beach and the rocky cliff face the giant, vaguely lobster like beast had somehow forced him into the front of, but he would also insist it could be far worse and that, as his father was so fond of saying, “if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn’t have hot dogs.” For example he thought, as a high-pitched, nasally voice shrieked into his ear and a lime-green tinged hand pulled frantically at his curly brown hair and face, he could be alone inside his protective bubble at the moment, and while the argument could be made that that would be preferable to the large amount of shallow scratches he was accumulating, he would counter that he often felt it was easier to put more power into his shields when he had someone else to protect. And besides, he and his current companion weren’t far from his home and she, and adamantly he himself, were screaming quite loudly, which meant help should be arriving right about…  
  
It was extremely quick, one moment he and Peridot, the green-tinged, blonde triangular haired, short, and at the moment still frantically screaming figure who bore a gemstone of the same name on her forehead, were under assault by an oversized and cantankerous crustacean. The next there was the sound of a rocket strapped pile-driver hitting a egg, a flash of light and glittering dust, and the gargantuan enemy lobster was replaced by a familiar, warm, loving, and in some cases far more imposing figure of one of his family members, one hand, a deep red crystal imbedded into it, raised slightly holding a reddish bubble containing what appeared to be one gemstone or another.  
“Garnet!” yelled Steven happily, allowing the pink bubble surrounding himself and Peridot to fall away, rushing forward to envelop a single long leg in a tight hug. “You and the others are back!”  
  
“I thought I told you and Peridot to stay inside today.” Came the smooth, calm, lightly English accented voice of Garnet, de-facto leader of the Crystal gems, the hand not holding the shining bubble, though still bearing another stone similar to the one imbedded in the first, rising past her bodysuit to her cerise face in order to slightly adjust her ever present sunglasses.  
  
“You did, but there wasn’t much to do inside the house and Peridot wanted to get outside for awhile.” Steven began, one hand laid slightly overtop the large pink gem that took the place of his bellybutton before being cut off.  
  
“I did not!” Screamed Peridot. “I was perfectly happy reviewing your planet's primitive information network repository on Steven’s portable communication array. He was the one that decided that we needed to ‘get out’ and look at where that got us! We were almost shattered by that corrupted abomination!” She shouted indignantly, finger leveled in as threatening a manner possible towards the young teen.  
  
“Alright,” began Steven, “I was the one who wanted to get out for a bit, it’s just that with the drill done there hasn't been a lot to do, and you guys wouldn’t let me come with on the mission this time…”  
  
“It’s not that we didn’t think you could handle it,” Garnet countered, noting the downcast tone of her young charge. “You’ve more than proved yourself, it just we thought you like a bit of a break with everything that’s happened.” She paused as if to consider her next words. “And we needed someone to keep Peridot from tearing anything apart, she’s still new to the team, and we didn’t want her blowing herself up or burning down the house.”  
Steven giggled as he looked at the slight smirk on Garnet’s face, ignoring the indignant cry the last bit of dialogue produced. It was true, after getting the coordinate to the Cluster, the massive, forced together mass of former Gems incubating deep beneath the planet, and Peridot’s subsequent official defection from the forces of the Gem Homeworld to the rebellion, he had been feeling like he could use some rest.  
  
“Still, sorry we didn’t listen to you, guess I should have figured you’d use your future vision to know something like this would happen.”  
“Not really, we just didn’t want Peridot running rampant through town either.” Was the frank response, as Garnet lightly clenched the hand holding the former Gem monster, banishing it to a safer location for holding  
  
“Okay, that’s enough!” Yelled Peridot, finally having hit her limit for jokes at her expense. “I will have you know I am perfectly capable of interacting with the native species just as well as I do with any other Gem!” She yelled, unknowing that that there was no doubt towards that assessment and was in part why they did not want her wandering on her own. After pushing Steven’s father, Greg, off the roof of the barn where they had be constructing the drill to find the Cluster to see if he was capable of flight like a ladybug Peridot had encountered earlier, the rest of the Gems decided it would be best to slowly ease her into interactions with the local population, preferably over the course of several months if Pearl had her say.  
  
“Don’t worry about it Peridot, you know we don’t mean anything by It.” said Steven, placing a placating hand on her shoulder. “We’re just joking around, right Garnet.”  
“Right.” Stated Garnet simply. “Now come on, let's get back to the temple with the other and we can show you what we found.” And with that the tall Gem leader turned around, Steven still firmly attached to her calf and shin, and Peridot following along, grumbling but mollified, as they worked their way to small raised beach house built into a great stone statue of a beautiful six-armed woman carved from the cliff face.  
After making their way up the stairs and through the screen door, they arrived inside into a quaint living room, where the two figures of the remaining members of Steven’s family and team could be seen.  
  
“Yo, Ste-man, wondering were you and P-dot were.” Called out Amethyst, the short, stocky, purple Gem smiling jovially while leaning against a counter, long and wild white hair draping out. She had, as always, already managed to procure some form of food from the fridge and had already taken a large bit from it, and the accompanying plate, a slight smattering of crumbs falling onto her black tank-top and leggings, but not onto the gemstone place squarely into her chest.  
  
“Oh Steven, there you are!” The second figure, whose peach hair was in a pixie cut, pearl called out from her spot near the couch, her turning her face towards them first, giving site to her long and pointed nose, and the large white oval gem on her forehead that was her namesake. “We worried when we got back and you and Peridot weren’t here, I hope everything was alright?” She continued, a slightly worried tone entering her voice as her tall and thin frame turned to face him and the rest of his group, the robin blue sash tied around her blue tunic at the waist trailing around with the movement.  
  
“Oh Yeah! Uhh, it was pretty normal all things considered…” Steven began before Peridot stepped forward.  
  
“Oh yes, perfectly normal if attacks by gargantuan gem-based anthropoids are common on this rock!” She bit out, obviously still bitter at the situation Steven’s suggestion of ‘getting out’ had got them into.  
  
“What!”  
  
“It’s fine, I took care of it easily enough.” Garnet cut off, anticipating her long time friends panicked response. “It’s not a problem anymore, so lets just show them what we found.”  
  
“Wha…but…she just said…oh fine!” Pearl relented, deciding this once that whatever had happened wasn’t worth the inevitable panic attack it would bring on and instead just gestured towards a large metal container to her left. “We managed to find the location of an old Gem research facility up in the mountains to the Far East and decided to investigate.”  
  
“It was mostly old broken junk.” Was Amethysts’ helpful addition to the conversation.  
  
Pearl shot her a dirty look for having been cut off, before making a show of coughing into her hand and continuing. “…Yes, the facility was mostly in disrepair, but there was one still functional terminal left. According to the files we were able to access, before it was abandoned at the end of the rebellion the facility focused on what it called ‘Trans-Universal and Temporal Recording’, which from what we found means…”  
  
“The observation and study of different moments in time in separate universes? Interesting.” Cut in Peridot, like Amethyst ignoring the glare being sent her way. “I think I recall another Peridot, 5G7Y- Cut 9TR, talking about them looking into that field again now that they had more resources during one of my off cycles. I admit I was a bit distracted as it wasn’t my field, but it sounded interesting enough.”  
  
“Yes.” Pearl groused out, getting progressively more annoyed. “And from what was left, they had apparently been making some head way, though not quite in the way they had hoped. Apparently they could only get “second hand” glimpses of other worlds.”  
  
“Second hand?” Asked Steven, his head tilting slightly to the side in confusion. How did you see another dimension ‘second hand’?  
  
“Yes, according to the notes we found every vision and recording they were able to pull through where, I supposed the best way to put is ‘formatted’ somehow, almost like one of your movies or T.V shows, despite for all entice and purposes being legitimate views into other dimensional planes. We were even able to salvage some of the recordings from the base and one of the projectors they used for it. It’s actually quite fascinating and raises several interesting questions about the nature of reality, like…” “Hold on, you mean to tell me that,” Steven said pointing to the small metal box. “Has what are pretty much real movies from another dimension.”  
  
Pearl paused, unsure of where he was going. ”Um, yes?”  
  
“We should watch them.” He whispered almost reverently, his pupils bright and, somehow, star shaped, before continuing louder, raising his arms up triumphantly. “We should all watch them and have an Alternate Universe Mega Marathon!  
  
“Steven, I’m not sure that’s wise. While the projector is itself harmless and self powering, we don’t really know what they could have recorded, or even if it’s anything all that interesting to begin with.” Countered Pearl, not really against the idea, but feeling the need to play the voice of reason nonetheless.  
“I’m game” Garnet interjected, striding across the room and picking up the projector box and moving to set it up in the middle of the living room, leaving behind a confused looking Pearl.  
  
‘Wha?”  
  
“Yeah, come-on Pierogi, it could be fun, not like we got anything better to do, you know.” Cut in Amethyst, now having finished her snack moved to claim her usual spot.  
  
“As much as I hate to admit it, Amethyst is correct, while we were able to get the necessary data from the moon base and reconfigure my old escape pod’s computer to work out the location of the Cluster, it will still likely take several more days for it to finish. And besides” Commented Peridot. “While I do enjoy it immensely, I have analyzed and re-watch the ‘Camp Pining Hearts’ program several dozen times over, and as it only had the one ‘episode’, I admit some new form of ‘entertainment’ would be enjoyable.”  
  
“Yeah, and with Dad out of town to get new high-powered hoses for the carwash and Connie away for most days due to the classes her parents signed her up for, I don’t really have much else to do either, so it’s a great chance for us all to hang out together and bond like a team right?” Steven excitedly cut in, having moved to the kitchen to procure snacks and drinks, likely only for himself and Amethyst, as they were the only members of the group to eat regularly.  
  
Seeing no way out it, Pearl simply looked up and sighed, slowly making her way to couch as well, Garnet having easily figured out and set up the projector before taking a set to the right of Steven and Peridot, who occupied the center or the sofa, with Amethyst lazing on a recliner, a bright holographic rectangle shining out of the top and spread out wide. Taking a set on the left on the sofa, she tried her best to relax and go along with what was happening. She figured if whatever Homeworld had managed to record from their experiments wasn’t too inappropriate or boring, it might not be such a bad way to spend a day or two, not that she had high hopes. After all, how exciting or interesting could these recoding be anyway?


	2. Two: Red Like Roses (Red Trailer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to their respective creators and companies, not me. Steven Universe is property of Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. RWBY is property of the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions. I make no monetary gain from this work and nor do I plan to in any way, please support the official releases of both series.

 

Two: Red Like Roses (Red Trailer)

 

            “This is gonna be great!” Steven cheered now that the lights were off and everyone was settled, a bowl of Chaps! Chips in his lap. He could hardly contain himself when he stopped to think about what was about to happen. Movies from an actually real different dimension! He still didn’t quite understand the ‘second hand’ part but still, just the fact that they existed and he was watching them with the Gems was what was important to him. As far as he cared the records could be nothing but different different-universe animals and he would still love it all the same, all that mattered to him was the others were around. In fact the thought of seeing anything from another universe on it’s own was exciting enough for him. The only way it could be better was if his Dad Greg and his best friend Connie were there with them.

 

            Pearl meanwhile, while happy to spend time with Steven for any reason, couldn’t help but wonder if this was really the best way for them to do so. While she knew there wasn’t much they could do at the moment regarding the Cluster until the escaped pod she and Peridot had once again reconfigured finished it task triangulating it exact location, she was sure there was something better they could be doing then watching some old recording of some random place and time outside of their own dimension. While she could admit that like Peridot she found the concept in itself fascinating, they had no idea exactly why Homeworld had been attempting to observe other universes or, after their apparent partial success (really what in the world did ‘second hand’ mean?), what exactly it was they had seen and recorded. She could only hope that these records didn’t contain anything too extreme on them. Steven may technically be a ‘teenager’ as the humans referred to the later part of their natural maturation process, but that didn’t mean he was old enough yet to see or experience certain things (no she was not being over protective like Garnet and Greg sometimes told her, she was being just the right amount of protective and even if she couldn’t call Rose Quartz’s son her ‘little Steven’ anymore he still wasn’t completely big either). ‘And now that I think about it…’

 

            “Excuse me, Peridot?” Said Pearl quietly, getting the attention of the diminutive Gem at her side. “I know you said that you were watching this because you though it would be entertaining, but somehow I can’t help but think there’s a bit more to it than that.”

 

            “O-oh, well…you see…” Began the pie-slice headed technician before being cut off by Amethyst.

 

            “Hey, shush, it looks like it’s finally starting…”

 

            **_A light piano fills the dark space, haunting in it’s melody, before from the blackness the words ‘Rooster Teeth Presents’ slowly fade in and glow before dissolving away in a flurry of petals, only to be replaced by the light of a full moon and a clear snow filled sky, which itself is slowly overtaken by a bright stream of rose petals as a melodious voice beings to softly sing and the message ‘a new series by Monty Oum’ comes and fades like the one before it._**

****

            Steven, eyes wide, ‘oohed’ being completely enraptured by the melody and image that had come to dominate the view before them as the other Gems watched on, eyes glued firmly to the screen.

 

            “So that’s why they said they were ‘formatted’ and ‘second hand’. Guess they really are like movies.” Garnet mussed softly to herself.

 

            “Rooster Teeth?” Pearl couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the odd name. She had to admit that though she had yet to see much, this was already beginning to be somewhat interesting, and the musical accompaniment was nice, or at least better than anything Amethyst listened to. Even so, if these really were like movies that showed other worlds then why on earth would any group use such a nonsensical moniker? But before she could try to puzzle it out or chalk it up to some strange, other dimensional concept that she didn’t know about, she heard Amethyst strangle a guffaw in her throat, causing her to briefly turn her eyes towards her longtime purple friend. “What’s so funny?”

 

            Amethyst, eyes tearing somewhat, reigned herself in, at least as much as she was ever able to, and with only a slight glance to Steven, whispered. “I’ll tell you later.”

 

            **_The scene moves onto a lone figure, garbed in a black dress and boots, their face hidden by the hood of a flowing, bright red cloak, the source of the petals, who stands with the moon to their back and small stone alter before them. The scene briefly cuts to show more of the setting, the edge of a great cliff, before cutting once more to the lone figure as she turns to leave. This in turn reveals the altar’s front, which bears the symbol of rose blossom and the inscription ‘Summer Rose-Thus Kindly I Scatter’. All throughout, the unseen songstress continues her melody._**

**_“Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest”_ **

****

            Peridot felt rather confused as she watched the screen, trying to discern what was happening. Why did the strange figures’ clothing’, as Steven had told her they were called, seem to releases what appeared to be a stream of red organic flora, and what was the significance of the inscribed rock? Intent on getting some form of answer she peered over to where the perma- to where Garnet was seated in order to ask her, but paused slightly as she took in the somber expressions that suddenly seemed to adorned the faces of those around her.

 

            “Uh…I don’t suppose someone could tell me the apparent significance of this?”

 

            “It seems to be a grave marker.” Came a soft voice to her left, as Pearl spoke up briefly before Garnet looked over slightly to continue.

 

            “Human’s use them as memorials, or to set a location for their dead. Whoever that person is, they lost someone close to them.”

 

            Peridot listened and, while again not quite understanding, nodded slightly regardless. She figured this ‘grave marking’ must be another strange organic thing she would now be forced to learn about during her new existence on Earth. She wondered what function such markers and reminders served, as it seemed rather pointless to her. On Homeworld shattered Gems were either used as a power source for lesser equipment, harvested with prisoners or other defective Gems for raw material and resources, or otherwise disposed of, most memorials being only used to commutate some victory for the oh-so mighty Diamonds.

 

**_“White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test.”_ **

**_The figure in red treks through dark woods, brief hints of dark figures furtively and quickly flashing through the background, before coming to a snow-filled clearing and pausing, turning their head calmly from side to side. What has caught their attention is soon made obvious, as the clearing revels itself to be filled with the dark forms of large, strange, dark bipedal wolf like creatures._ **

**_“Black the beast descends from shadows,”_ **

 

           Now the screen had the complete undivided attention of all present, backs straightening as curiosity gives way to apprehension. Whoever this person on the screen was, they were now in undeniable danger, seemingly with nothing to defend their self with. And while whatever those things that now had the lone figure, who Steven and most of the Gems could see appeared to be a young girl, surrounded looked enough like strangely humanoid wolves, there was no denying a kind of wrongness to them that just seemed to make things worse. None present could quite put a finger on it, maybe it was that their coats were too dark, more akin to a solid shadow than fur, or it may be the deep, some how hateful, crimson glow of their eyes, but something about the creatures was making the Gems present more on edge than any of their corrupted counterparts ever had, causing even Amethyst to tense slightly in anticipation.

 

            Garnet shared a quick look with Pearl, a brief moment of understanding going between the two most senior members of the team. While she could have easily used her future vision, an extremely useful ability lent to her from the half of her being that was made from Sapphire, to look ahead and see what would happen, she had chosen to let the plan Steven had randomly come up with play out, not wanting to ruin any surprises, and honestly enjoying the idea of spending time together with her charge and her teammates. But while some of Steven’s action movies had their more violent parts they where still, at the end of the day, just movies, and PG-13 ones at most. This, strange music playing from nowhere and title sequence aside, was decidedly real, and neither she nor Pearl were comfortable with the idea of Steven seeing someone actually get mauled.

 

            For now she and Pearl would wait, but both would remain poised to move the minute things looked like they would go wrong. There was after all still a chance someone might come along and help the lone girl, or she might somehow escape. Either way for now they would hold off, even as both a worried Steven and, oddly, a rather squeamish looking Peridot kept their eyes fixed straight ahead.

 

**_All is still as the dark creatures continue to maneuver around the girl in the red cloak, viscous snarling filing the air. Then as if on some unseen signal, three of the creatures charge forward and leap, claws outstretched and crimson stained fangs bared out to tear the young girl to pieces. Yet right as they reach her, her form seems to flicker and wrap in on it’s self, vanishing in a cloud of rose petals as the three assailants crash into the snow, rising up to search in confusion for where the prey had gone._ **

**_“Yellow beauty burns gold.”_ **

****

            As one the audience blinked, as confused and lost as the monsters on screen. As all present tried to comprehend what had occurred, it was Amethyst who broke the prevailing silence.

 

            “Okay…what just happened?” The last time Amethyst had check humans did not just suddenly explode into roses when threatened, and the young figure on the screen definitely, if strangely, appeared to be a human. Not that she was complaining, while she was a bit more lax on what Steven was introduced to and far more into having a good scrap just for the fun of it, she wasn’t all that keen to see someone get chomped on. She didn’t like thinking about it often, but from the few, and thankfully very far between, number of time they had been too late to stop a corrupted Gem back before Steven was born, or the few time they had wondered onto a human battlefield with Rose back in the day, she knew humans could be, messy, when they died.

 

**_The beasts continue to look around before suddenly, with a start, looking skywards. There, framed against the light of the moon, is the undeniable figure of a young girl, at most fifteen, her black hair ending in red tips, surrounded by rose petals. She stares downwards almost indifferently, back arched from her leap, and reaches down to the hip of her skirt to grasp a strange red box from a bullet studded belt. With a sudden turn of her body and a mechanical whir the box expands as she brings it to bear. With barely a second, a bright flash emits from the muzzle of what was now unmistakably a gun, the discharge ringing out._ **

**_Before it has time to react a full quarter of the head of one of the beast explodes into shards of red and black, it’s head jerking slightly before it falls, dead, to the once pristine snow. Up above, the girl descends, landing for only a moment before jumping and firing another quick shot into the head of another lunging monster, using the force of the blast to propel herself further forward into second wolf-thing that also soon falls, a chunk blown out from it’s sides. She rolls, coming face to face with a third creature and fires once more, again reducing a great patch of body to nothing and forcing her to wheel backwards. As she comes to a halt, she throws out one arm, gun still held fast and begins to spin it, it’s form once more whirring and expanding. With only a minor flourish she brings her weapon’s final form to bear, a great scythe, it’s blade gleaming in the moonlight, the head of the barrel from it’s previous from sticking out plainly from the top along with the cartridge near the bottom of the shaft and bolt, still held in her grasp, now functioning as a handle._ **

****

            Silence reigns as all present stare forward, transfixed at the display. While no strangers to the battlefield, even for the three original members of the Crystal Gems, to see such fluid movement and practiced execution during combat was rare, except for perhaps the most experienced of rebel fighters or Quartz class Gems, and that was to say nothing of the weapon that had been used to perform it. While scythes had not been unheard of on the field five thousand years ago, they were still rare and difficult to use, even for the Gems who summoned them, but once mastered added a certain level of terror that few other weapons did. Pearl herself had known an Agate, once a common messenger Gem, who had used such a weapon to great effect. The fact that it seemed to be crossed with some form of high caliber ranged weapon only seemed to some how make it, as the human saying went, overkill.

 

            “That was awesome!” Came a sudden cheer from Steven. The fight so far had been brief, but what he had seen had been beyond cool. He was honestly a little worried at first when he had seen the monsters move to attack the girl on the screen, but the way she had fought back was incredible. It was like the fights in the Comics or Manga (a term Connie had taught him) he read.

 

            “Lil-Red there’s got some moves I’ll give her that.” Responded Amethyst, relaxing slightly now that it appeared they wouldn’t have to take Steven for counseling. Greg had brought it up with them once after the incident were they had been taken prisoner, and they had discussed it with Steven, but he had insisted he was fine.

 

            “I swear I should be able to list several reasons why all that shouldn’t have been possible, but my mind seems to be stalled from awe and terror.” Peridot provided slightly, eyes wide behind her ever-present yellow visor.

 

            Garnet for her part merely nodded once, reclining back slightly from her seat on the floor against the couch, seemingly becoming less tense.

 

**_One of the beast roars in challenge, charging forth towards the girl who simple stares ahead, cloak whipping wildly in the wind, before turning quickly, spinning her weapon around and brining the shaft down over the top of the wolf, stopping it in it’s tracks. With growl, the beast raises it’s head to look the girl in the eyes, revealed to be bright silver, who merely turns her head and smirks slightly, as though at some unseen watchers before return her focus with a glare of her own. Her finger tightens near the bottom of the scythe’s pole, forcing town a trigger and firing off the gun component of her armament. With another flash and the crack of a rifle, the great blade, held at an angle just behind the body of the beast, rushes back, tearing through it’s body entirely from the right shoulder to it’s hip, the top half flying away as the remaining lower portion slumps down, both dissolving into rose petals as the girl kneels from the force of fallowing through with her strike. The rest of the beastly hoard in response charges forth together, intent to revenge theirfelled pack-mates._ **

**_Quickly the red hooded girl stands, spinning her Scythe and pulling the lever back to expel a spent cartridge, and plants it tip first into the snowy earth, content to meet the advancing swarm head on. As the pack charges forth, she fires round after round from her weapon, each shot finding it’s home in the soon dead body of one of the wolves, until one finally closes the distance. As it reaches her she is forced to again jump, firing a round into her would be attackers throat as she sails backwards, her flight ending with her blade once more rooted in the ground, now with her standing atop it’s shaft. As she turns to again survey the clearing, more of the dark beasts charge in from the forest, called by the roars and death rattles of the first wave._ **

**_As the first of the new wave reaches her and lunges, she spins herself, dodging the swipe of the great claws and fitting her feet just between the shaft and the back hook of her weapon’s head, the assailant crashing behind her. She fires her weapon once more from her new position, shooting into another approaching wolf and sending herself flying back into the first, stunning it. It rises quickly, planning to pin her down from behind while she appears focused on yet another of its pack mates at her front, but as it jumps towards her just as she has finished another strike, she fires once more, using the energy from the blast to build up tremendous force and speed for another attack almost instantly, countering it. She fires, again and again, the second allowing her to split the wolf to her back without ever even looking at it, each shot fuelling another strike until the one at her front falls. Pausing shortly form her last attack, she spins full circle, hooking another her enemies by the neck, before unleashing yet one more blast, completely removing it’s head from it’s body._ **

****

            Any awe that was felt before is nothing compared to what the assembled Gems and half Gem feel now as stare transfixed at the absolute carnage-taking place before them. Steven and Amethyst look on with clear awe on their faces, enraptured by the display, the level of combat being something they had never experienced before. Pearl for her part finds herself worrying that her initial worries of these records being somehow too extreme surface once more as she witnesses the total massacre taking place. While strangely there seemed to be little to no actual blood present from any of the dying creatures, the sheer savagery with which they were being dispatched was concerning, unnatural feeling monster or not. Garnet found herself split as part of her, likely Ruby, admired the extreme skill displayed by the young fellow warrior on the screen on the field of battle, while the other, likely Sapphire, was more entranced by the music and trying to puzzle out why this confrontation was taking place without the use of future vision. Finally Peridot just looked forward opened mouthed, her mind caught between amazement and shouting how ‘No clodding organic could possibly fight like that without tearing their limbs off’. Regardless, no one had any interest in stopping or looking away before this battle finished.

 

**_Yet more of the black wolves begin to pour in to fight, and as one such foe comes close, the red hooded girl spins to the right to face them, avoiding a blow in the process. As it tries to strike her once more she ducks and counter strikes, before hooking the head of her weapon around its waist, aiming at another of its kin behind it. As it lounges, fully intent on going through it’s brother if it provides a change to finally strike down this tiny terror, just in time for her to fire point blank, splitting the hooked beast in half, it’s torso flying backwards and into another. She continues to dodge and weave as yet more enemies come against her, striking and dismembering as she goes, before hooking one creature around the neck and rolling under and over it onto its back, where she fires downwards, making herself into an impromptu guillotine and while soaring into the air._ **

**_As she rises, three of the creatures leap up to fallow, but are themselves used as stepping-stones and cut down, one after another. Yet as the young girl falls, one of the wolves finds itself positioned just close enough to strike, the warrior just barely bringing up her weapon in time to block, sending her flying back forcefully till she uses the blade of the scythe as an anchor. As she finally stops, the clearing in its totality is brought once more into focus, now filled with a near totally with the unearthly beasts._ **

**_Looking up with grim determination, the girl reaches to her hip once more, this time going for a small pouch, ejecting the current cartridge from her weapon and replacing it with a new one, adorned with a cross like symbol. She swings the head of her scythe fully behind her, knees bent, cocks and fires. With force not seen before she hurtles forward, gaining speed as the blade of her weapon changes position, the hoard looking on, as though they themselves know from some dark premonition what is about to transpire. She spins tearing apart ever enemy that has the misfortune of being to close, completely dismembering and bisecting wolf after wolf as the scenery is reduced to a blur. Shot after shot she continues forward, and with each another group of foes falls, until the screen is rendered nothing but a rain of limbs, shell casings, and blood red roses. Finally, as the last of the enemies fall, she fires one final blast at the legless form of one of the wolves, flipping over and landing, scythe behind back, the moon shining fully behind her as casing after spent casing falls from the sky. At last, the scene fades to black, the red clocked warrior rendered into a silhouette, a bright ‘R’ placed beneath, and beside three other, unseen figures with ‘W’, ‘B’, and ‘Y’ before them respectively._ **

****

            Thought the record has finally come to an end there is no movement or noise form the watchers. Each and everyone staring in amazement at the screen once more, until finally Steven, in an awed whisper that at the same time seems to convey everything that the assembled watchers feels, says.

 

            “Wow…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's notes:
> 
> …So, I don’t know but I think we might be starting with the trailers, don’t know why but I feel that might be happening. But seriously, I can’t really think of doing a reaction fic to this show and not starting from here, if only because the trailers themselves actually do hold narrative significance to the show and get referenced, making them part of the cannon.
> 
> So, for this I basically just watched the trailer, and wrote as I did so, trying to convey what I say into words, witch meant looking at the same scene over and over again at .5 to .25 speed for the fight scene. Mind you I worry I might have alternated between venturing a little too far into “purple prose” territory or and being repetitive with certain words. As it turns out fight scenes ARE hard to do. And it probably didn’t help that the last part of this was written at around 5 in the morning with me having had a far amount of bourbon and cognac. Before any of you start looking at the screen in a judgmental fashion, I’m on spring break, and am thus allowed to have some fun. Mind you that is also likely the only reason that this chapter is out as fast as it is, but still. Either way, if I made any mistakes, wrote characters, well, out of character, or could do something to just improve the overall quality, pleases let me know. If I’m going to be doing this I want to do it well, and the odds of me spotting those kinds of things on my own are pretty unlikely. As always thanks for reading, and I hope I made this worth your time.


	3. 3: White As Snow (White Trailer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to their respective creators and companies, not me. Steven Universe is property of Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. RWBY is property of the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions. I make no monetary gain from this work and nor do I plan to in any way, please support the official releases of both series.

            “What was that!?”

            Peridot felt she was perfectly justified in making that demand considering what they had just seen. While she may not know much about organic life forms, her training having specialized around machine use and maintenance and just enough basic geology to work on something like the cluster, but as a technician she knew more than enough to recognize that the kind of force both needed to wield and generated by that, well ‘weapon’ somehow felt a little too limited of a word, was far beyond what any organics, and quite a few Gems, could safely withstand when used in the fashion it had been. Yet the unknown girl on the screen, only marginally larger than Steven, had used it as masterfully as any Quartz soldiers would their own weapon.

            Quite frankly if the other recording were anything like the previous had been she was likely to start tearing her hair out. While Peridot would admit to holding some interest in the scientific findings of the forbears of her now former Homeworld, a concept that still made her equal parts sick and giddy, it had not be her primary motivation for participating in this ‘Marathon’ as Steven called it. Though she would rather have her physical construct dispelled than admit it, she had been hoping to use this situation as a kind of ‘bonding exercise’, reasoning that while she had made some progress with connecting with her new group, she could still establish her place more firmly. The fact she may have come to enjoy the presence of the rest of the Crystal Gems to some degree none withstanding. But after seeing all that she just had, she was feeling significantly more curious at what the ancient Homeworld scientists had been attempting to study, and why.

            “I’ve got no clue, but whatever the heck it was, it was definitely a rush!” Was in turn Amethyst’s enthusiastic response. She had been a bit unsure when the whatever it was they were watching had started, what with the kinda depressing atmosphere and grave junk at the beginning, but it had really kicked it up with that sweet fight. She hadn’t seen butt kicked like that except for a few times when either Pearl or Rose herself really let loose, and even then the former still occasionally took a glancing hit.

            “I don’t know what was going down or why, but like I said before, lil-red had some moves.”

            “It’s the how and the why that actually has me most concerned, Amethyst.” Cut in Pearl. “Especially in regard to why exactly some strange human, and an obviously young one at that, was involved in such a fight. And those, _things_ , that she was fighting, I don’t know why, considering this is just a recording, but they just felt, felt wrong.”

            She forced down an involuntary shiver at the thought of those strange black wolves. Pearl didn’t really understand it, after all, she and the other Gems had spent millennium fighting their own kind who had fallen to corruption, all of which had taken some twisted, animalistic form, and the more recently released forced fusion experiments that had been created by Homeworld thousand of years ago where an entirely new level of horror. But there was just something about those strange creatures, their pitch black forms, the crimson glow of their eyes, that she could only describe as, well, wrong, despite their somewhat recognizable lupine form, and their was something else, something she just couldn’t put her finger on…

            “They didn’t bleed.”

            With a slight start at the barely heard whisper Pearl looked downward and to the right, to where Garnet sat as she continued.

            “Despite everything we saw, despite everything that happened to them, there wasn’t as single drop of blood. Even before they started dissolving for whatever reason, even when the had lost a limb, or had only been slashed but not totally dismembered, not once did a single one of them actually bleed.”

            Garnet was right, Pearl realized. Regardless of the worlds she, and likely Ruby and Sapphire before fusing into Garnet, had been to whenever organic life was present and had suffered some form of harm there had been some kind of secretion or biological response. Dissolution or destruction of form, while rare, was not unheard of on other worlds, she and Rose before being assigned to Earth had spent time on a research planet where the temperature extremes where so sever that upon expiring the local fauna immediately either froze solid or carbonized, but even then those life forms had a kind of internal regulation system that was recognizably biological, that bled. The creatures from the recoding, whatever they were, did not appear to be Gem or Silicate based either, so what did that mean, what exactly where they?

            “That was Awesome!” Steven, who thankfully hadn’t heard the conversation between the two senior members, cheered enthusiastically. “The way she fought! And those monsters! Oh and the music was really great, though I wonder what that little riddle was about?”

            “Riddle?” Peridot and Pearl asked together, before staring at each other confused.

            “Yeah.” Continued Steven. “Well, maybe not really a riddle, but I think it was definitely something really important.”

            Garnet held her chin in her hand as she thought trying to recall what few words had been in the song, before smirking in realization. Leave it to Steven to notice a small detail like that.

            “There were four lines in the song, and four silhouettes right before the recording ended.”

            “Oh yeah.” Said Amethyst plainly. “Something about roses and white and, uh, a bunch of other colors right? You think they're related or something? ”

            Steven, feeling bold after apparently hitting on something, decided to chime in again “‘Red like roses fills my dreams’ was the first part, and the girl was wearing a red hood that had rose petals coming out of it, ant the next part started ‘White is cold and always yearning’ and I think one of the silhouettes had a ‘W’ in front of it! It also mentioned something about a test during the second part, what do you think it means?”

            Garnet, still smiling, looked up at where the display cube was projecting it’s holographic screen, which till now had been showing a loading message, pointed and said. “Well, I think we're about to find out.”

**_A familiar black screen presents itself, the only contrast to the emptiness a single line of script._ **

**_“Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metric or form of measure. And all of it…irreplaceable.”_ **

**_Which soon fades away._ **

            Garnet hummed in thought at the words currently on the screen, committing them to memory to consider later.

**_As the darkness begins to lift and a voice, distorted slightly, speaks through an intercom, the figure of a young woman begins to come forward onto a grand, castle like stage and into a brightening spotlight to the sound of applause. Her elegant clothing comprised of a jacket with a crimson interior, a dress with black-lace near the front collar, and heeled boots, all of it a white that begins to fade into light blue, complementing her pale complex and pristine, long white hair, done into an off-center ponytail held in place by a small tiara._ **

**_“Ladies and Gentleman, Weiss Schnee.”_ **

            “Did anyone else have a hard time making that our?” asked Amethyst in mellow whisper, head tilting at an angle. She noted with a slight chuckle that Steven appeared to be the only one feeling inclined to respond some way, raise his hand slightly, the others still focused firmly on the screen.

**_As a light piano begins to ring out and she reaches the front of the stages, the girls, Weiss, lifts her head and opens her eyes, revealing bright pale blue pools, as well as a small scar over her left eye. As the grand crowd’s applause ends, she once more bows and, head lowered, breathes deeply, and begins to sing, an angelic voice echoing out._ **

**_“Mirror, tell me something, tell me who’s the loneliest of all?”_ **

            Everyone in the room was enchanted at the sound of the young woman’s voice, Steven especially sitting forward slightly, ever the music enthusiast. Garnet in particular was being drawn into the music as well, it’s sound stirring up deep memories from part of her mind. Before meeting Ruby and becoming a permanent fusion, the part of her the was Sapphire had been an aristocratic Gem in the court of Blue Diamond for her rare ability to see into the future, and as such had been afford many, opportunities, that were not available to other Gems on Homeworld. Blue Diamond had been very keen on esthetics and the arts, unlike the more practical and industrial minded Yellow Diamond, and her court had reflected that. As such Sapphire and other Gems of the higher class had had the opportunity to experience such things as concerts and various musical performances, and Sapphire had always found herself rather taken with such things, and as a consequence so did Garnet. It didn’t hurt that, unlike plays or other theatrics, she didn’t have to worry about her innate ability ruining the ending or any surprise.

**_As the girl continues to sing the world seems to sink and flip, the stage she had before been standing on gone along with her scar. As her eyes once again open and she takes in her surroundings once more, the lighting shifts, revealing the form of a gargantuan, knightly armor kneeling before her. The Giant Armor rises slowly brandishing an equally massive broadsword, before with a slight twist and spin it brings it’s blade down, intent on cleaving the white-garbed girl in half._ **

**_Just as the massive blade was about to bite home, the girl back flips away, before flawlessly dropping into a stance and bringing her own blade, an elegant rapier, up to strike. Almost to fast to fallow, she lungs forward scoring a quick hit on her more cumbersome foe that sends her up into the air briefly before landing behind them. A mere second later the Giant Armor tries another overhead swing, but is once more easily evaded, allowing her to circle behind and score several more hits on its back before it counters with a hard horizontal swipe, forcing Weiss to bring her own weapon up into a block which sends her skidding back._ **

**_“Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who’s the loneliest of all?”_ **

            “Yo P! Check it out, looks like you got another member for your fancy sword fighting club.” Called out Amethyst for her recliner, smiling as she stole a glance towards Pearl.

            Pearl for her part merely hummed as she continued to watch this new battle. She had to admit, this girl, Weiss if she heard the announcer correctly, was quite good, if perhaps a bit rigid in her stance from what she could see. Regardless, she moved very fluidly and quickly, in fact down right inhumanly by the standards of humans of this dimension. Which would be important in a fight against a larger foe, a lesson she had learned the hard way looking back to her own fight against a rampaging Sugilite.

**_Finally coming to a stop, Weiss looks up just in time to see the Giant Armor descending from a leaping strike, forcing her to roll right. Her larger enemy, with a nimbleness belying its size, fallows through with an upward slash and an immediate backhanded swipe which she barely defends against, sending her rolling back once more before regaining her footing._ **

**_“Fear of, what’s inside me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?”_ **

**_Weiss raises her fingers to the hilt of her blade, a faint white glow appearing around them and motions to her feet, where a white, intricate, glowing snowflake like symbol appears. Suddenly she flies forward, almost gliding on the ground towards her opponent once more. The Armor again attempts to strike her, but her form flickers slightly before reappearing just past the strike, where she again jumps and strike twice at the giant, before using another of the snowflake glyphs in midair to redirect and launch herself to strike at it’s side and lead into a combo against one of it’s legs. Using two more glyphs, she takes to the air before shooting forward in a twirling lunge to the back of the knight. Just as she pauses once more, now on another glyph chest height with her foe, the Giant Armor leads once more with great broadsword in a horizontal sweep, Weiss jumping to avoid it, not realizing it was a mere faint to distract her from an oncoming punch. The blow hits, full force and unimpeded by any apparent form of deference, throwing Weiss into an undignified tumble backwards, head over heels, before finally skidding to a stop, leaving her dazed and staggering to stand._ **

            Peridot stared at the screen, and the new round of insane and completely physically impossible stunts it depicted, in front of her. The screen, in turn, continued to be a screen that stubbornly showed said impossibilities. This continued on for a few seconds longer until finally one of them broke.

            “Okay, I give. How just, how?”

            Amethyst, seeing an opportunity to mess with her newest teammate and friend, spread her hands and spoke plainly, using the old default explanation the Gems and Greg had agreed upon from when Steven was legitimately too young to possibly understand their true nature. “Magic.”

            “…No. I refuse to just take this laying down. The last recording was one thing, that was simply hyper enhanced speed, reflex, and durability, but this? She just created some kind of hard-light platform or, or something out of nowhere! After this I am finding an explanation, there’s got to be some kind of data file, or notes, or something mixed in with what was retrieved for that old facility you three went to!” Peridot ranted. This was becoming too much, even with her general acceptance of madness that she had decided was necessary to live with the Crystal Gems on Earth. She was and always would be at her core a being of logic and science, and last she checked both dictated you couldn’t just make things out of nothing.

            Steven for his part had different concerns. The fight till now had been great, almost like something out of one of the ‘Unfamiliar Familiar’ books Connie had introduced him to, but real. But after seeing the girl, Weiss, just taken a rather nasty hit to the head from that Giant Armor, he was starting to worry. The last fighter they had watched hadn’t been hit once, yet he swore he had seen the young white clad combatant bleeding. “Do you thinks she’s okay?”

            Pearl, despite being worried herself, saw his concern and decided to intervene.

            “I’m sure she’ll be fine, Steven. I mean, before the fight she didn’t seem to have a scar over her eye, unlike at the start of the recording, so that means this fight likely, somehow, against all causal reasoning considering how we’re watching this, took place before then. If anything this is probably showing us how she… got it… ” She finished weakly, realizing this probably wasn’t the best way to completely assuage his fears.

            It was at this point Garnet decided to step in, seeing the slight rise in tension, and looked briefly to all present as she spoke in her usual plain, if accented, tone.

            “Steven, I’m sure everything will work out fine. Peridot, we’ll discuss your concerns after this record ends, I admit I’m getting rather curious about all this myself. Amethyst, stop teasing Peridot, even if she is new, and it is kind of funny. Pearl…doing better, but you still need to work on your comforting technique.”

            Peridot huffed, but accepted this, deciding that waiting a little longer wouldn’t make her any more or less confused. After all, how much stranger could this fight possibly get?

**_Despite the blood trailing down the left side of her face, Weiss stands once more, blue eyes cold and determined, weapon held forwards. She reaches to the hilt of her rapier with her free right hand, causing it to spin like the chamber of a revolver, cycling through several color before stopping on red, a light aura of the same color beginning to creep along the blade._ **

**_The knight, as though sensing something, rushes forwards, brining its own huge weapon downwards once more, intent to finish the duel quickly. But before the strike can land, Weiss thrust upwards, a blast of red energy billowing out from her blade and forcing the larger weapon back forcefully. Wasting no time, she capitalizes on her foe’s staggered state, switches chambers once more and twirls twice before stabbing her own blade downwards, a cyan light surging forward and creating a blast of ice that holds the Giant Armor immobile. With a start at its entrapment, the Armor once more swings at her, but not quickly enough, as Weiss dashes forwards and leaps, landing on the still moving sword in a crouch, weapon now glowing greenish-yellow. Rolling forward she strikes, destroying the ice holding the Armor and sending its blade flying from its grasp._ **

**_“Mirror, mirror, what’s behind you? Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world, why won’t you let me hide from me?”_ **

**_Weiss slides to a stop, the huge broadsword landing point first behind her as the Giant Armor regains it’s footing and looks towards her. As her foes weapon finishes its falls to the floor, a huge glyph appears and spins wildly beneath Weiss, it’s colors quickly and randomly flickering as she brings her own weapon up horizontally before her face. The knight rushes forward, fist draw back, trying to level a hammer blow against her, but for one final time she dodge out of the path of the strike, activating the glyph as she comes to a stand, launching the Armor skywards._ **

**_“Mirror, mirror, tell me something. Who’s the loneliest of all?”_ **

**_Once more she twirls, a circular array of smaller glyphs forming around her before firing out, striking the descending knight’s limbs and holding it spread eagle above the ground. With a great leap, Weiss rises into the air, sword arm drawn back, eyes piercing, a night sky with a shattered moon framing her back as, back in the concert hall the song reaches its final, rising line. The chamber-hilt of her weapon spins once through each chamber before stopping and glowing completely white, a singly glyph forming at an angle behind her briefly as she shots forwards with the killing blow._ **

**_“I’m the loneliest of all~.”_ **

**_With blinding speed she spears into and through the knight, its form freefalling as it’s inside seem to burn with white fire. As it hits the ground behind her it shatters completely, reduced to a flurry of ice and snow as Weiss raises, eyes once more closed and clam, almost serene. With a start they open once more as applause rings out, finding herself once more inside the white, castle-like concert hall, dazed as if having just woken form a dream. As she gains her bearings and the crowd continues their adulations, she looks up briefly at the sky and fractured moon, before calmly curtseying as white, sheer curtains close. As the scene begins to fade to black once, the four silhouettes appear once more, now with the second silhouette, Weiss’s, depicting her along with the first._ **

            Peridot’s eye had begun twitching slightly as she stared forwards once more at the screen, face flat and devoid of emotion, before speaking in an exasperated voice.

            “Why did I bother saying anything.”

            First seemingly origin-less solid white platforms from nowhere that can, somehow, control momentum if her observation were accurate. That alone had been straining enough, but now they were adding the ability to generate ice, energy, and who knows what else on top of that. At this point she was really beginning to question if this whole bonding thing was worth it.

            “Jeez, I was joking about the magic thing earlier. Didn’t think there was actually a world or whatever that really had that kind of stuff.” Said Amethyst, eyes wide. While it wasn’t unusual to see some Gems with element based powers or strange abilities, to see so many from individual, and an apparent human at that, was definitely something else. Whatever dimensions those old Homeworld goons had been look at, it was definitely a lot different than Earth.

            “I’m honestly a bit more concerned about just what kind of world would require it’s native species to develop those kinds of abilities.” Was Pearls interjection to the discussion. While she had enjoyed the show of swordsmanship, she still could couldn’t help but wonder as to why these conflicts kept happening, and how they were related. Did that giant, apparently empty armor have some kind of connection to those wolves from the first record? What was the relation between these to girls, the one in the red cloak and Weiss, and the two remaining figures of the four silhouettes? R, W, B, Y, those where the letters that appeared before each in turn, but what did the seemingly random jumble mean. All these questions were honestly become a bit frustrating, making her want to continue watching, if only for the chance to finally get some answers.

            Steven had a rather tense look on his face, brow screwed up in thought as he replayed what her had just watched and heard over in his head. “I gotta admit that was pretty cool, but guys, didn’t that song sound a little…sad? I mean it sounded like person singing it was really lonely”

            That drew a bit of silence from most present, Pearl, Peridot, and Amethyst having been more focused on the fight then anything else. In retrospect the song going on throughout the fight, apparently being sung by the young girl on the screen, had been rather mournful when they actually thought of the lyrics. Considering the clothing she was wearing and the fact she was singing in what appeared to be a large concert hall, it was more than likely that she was well off by most standards. What kind of experiences could inspire such a song?

            “Well either way, I still want to take a look at the data in that display cube. I’m sure there has to be something in there that could explain some of what we’ve been seeing.” Peridot said, beginning to raise from her position on the couch next to Steven. But before she could get to far Garnet placed one of her hands on her shoulder, holding her back.

            “Wait a moment Peridot.” She began. “I understand you want answers, but I think we may want to wait for just a while longer.”

            Peridot opened her mouth to protest before being cut off. “Just think for a moment. So far, the last two records we have seen has had to do with one of the figures in the silhouettes, correct? So it might not be too much of a stretch to assume that the next to will be about the last two figures. I agree that we should check through the data in records to see if we can get some more immediate answers, but for now lets watch the at least two more records to try and see what happens alright? Then you can have free reign to try and find what you can.”

            Peridot looked hesitant, thinking over Garnets idea. While she did want answers that might help to make things make some kind of logical sense, she had to admit that she was also still curious about the remaining two unknown beings that seemed to be the focus of these strange records.

            “That sounds…logical enough. Very well, I’ll wait for two more, then I’ll start checking through the data files in the recoding.”

            Garnet nodded once before raising her head slightly. “Dose anyone have any objections to this plan?”

            Not hearing any, Garnet began to lower herself once more into a comfortable position. But before she could settle down there was a slight knock fallowed by a slow creak at the front door to the beach house. As everyone began to rise curious to see who was there, a soft voice called out questioningly.

            “Steven, are you and the Gems home?”

            “Connie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Notes:   
> Well I would say that an excellent and in no way frustrating place to stop. Right?  
> Okay, this is going to be a bit of a long one so you might want to bunker down a bit if you read this. Firstly, I would like to apologies for being a little late with this chapter. First it was school starting back and I had a small book report to finish and turn-in, which in itself wasn’t that bad, but then on Thursday I somehow came down with a minor case of food poisoning, which I think understandably killed my drive to write for a couple of days. Honestly this one was quite a bit harder to write as well since it was longer, and that likely only becomes more the case the further along we get. The fact that I had to suppress the idea for a SU/Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare and more recently, and likely more ill thought out, SU/Frank Herbert’s Dune story did not help. With that in mind, you probably shouldn’t be expecting the next chapter for a while, as I have big group programming assignment coming up where we are apparently supposed to recreate a simplified version of Twitter if I understand it right, so yeah.  
> Now onto some more general stuff for the story. I know a few people have expressed interest in Steven and the others watching the World Of Remnant informational videos, and frankly that sounds like a good idea. However, I’m going to be doing it a little differently, mostly that instead of having them occur during volumes two and three, I’ll try to intersperse them and have them come up as new things are mentioned. For example, I might have the video for Dust and Grimm happen right after episode one, where as the Aura and Semblances won’t come up until either Jaune unlocks his own Aura or later just after the old Jaune’s Arc. Besides that I’m not quite sure if I’ll have them react to all the songs or anything (I know Steven Universe is a very musical show, and RWBY is honestly one of the few show I will actually shell out and buy the full soundtrack for) but I’m still trying to keep my workload manageable. I honestly have no idea how long it will take to get chapters out once I get to the full episodes, especially since it does seem more sensible to do certain episodes in groups.   
> Now as for Dust and how the Gems will react to that, well I thought about it and I suddenly got a very interesting idea for it that adds a little plot and some actually reasoning behind this fic, and as such will only say…Spoilers.  
> And because one of you (SoaringEgale13) asked…well the thing is with a Kamen Rider Gaim/Steven Universe crossover, it would first depend on wither or not the Gems as a species are familiar with Helheim forest or not. If so then the Crystal Gems would likely notice the signs and start freaking out, because they would know just what the end result looks like, even if they’ve never been through the trial themselves, considering they would have run into several failed planets that had been fully converted to the forest. Honestly I could see Homeworld’s response to such worlds being about the same as how the Protoss from Starcraft react to the Zerg or the Covent from Halo react to the Flood, i.e. purge everything and use whatever is left in the now charred rock below to make as many gems as they can. The reason I suggest something like Fourze or OOOs is because they either fit really well with the tone of the show (the former, Gentaro and Steven would probably cause the planet to collapse from the sheer density of their combined over friendliness) or because it allows you take advantage of the Gems 5000+ years of existence to interact with the mythology behind the chosen rider’s enemies and powers (like if they had fought both the Greeed and King who created them, or by the same vein the Grongi of Kuuga, or the Fangirie of Kiva, or several other rather interesting enemies like the hyper, if unstable, evolved humans that make up the Orpanochs).

**Author's Note:**

> New Author's Notes: Welp, for those of you who recognize this fic and username, nice seeing you again, for those who don't welcome to my first, and despite what the update schedule might imply, ongoing fanfiction. In light of recent events over at fanfiction regarding fics of this nature, I decided that taking certain..."precautions", was necessary, and am now going to be posting old and new chapters here as well as the original site. I said it in the original author's notes and I'll say it here too, I'm no professional and I write as inspiration hits me, so keep expectations around the mid-point. This mixed with college unfortunately means VERY infrequent updates, but I am continuing this, and already have the half the fourth chapter done, and will hopeful have the time to finish it soon. Either way, I just want to say thanks for taking the time to check this story out, and ask that if you notice anything that could be improved, like spelling (I already know this is gonna be a big one), grammer, characterization, ect. give me a heads up in the reviews so I can improve. 
> 
>  
> 
> Original Author's notes: Okay, if anyone else is reading this that means I have actually fallen off the deep-end and wrote something that might resemble a piece of fanfiction if you squint hard enough. I am going to put this out here right now, I have never done anything like this before, which means I am going in blind and with only myself as an editor, so if you keep reading be prepared to deal with low quality along with all of the other usual pitfalls of reading a fanfic (i.e. infrequent updates, different or unliked interpretations of characters, threats of militant shipping [though not done seriously in this particular work], etc.). On top of that I do have college, so when that warning says “infrequent updates” take it very seriously. Mind you I hope not to start up and leave this whole thing hanging (I know how frustrating that happening to a story can be), but I’m not going to make promises I can’t keep either. Either way, if you're reading this it means it’s posted, and thus I am committed. I’d say “be gentle”, but we all know that isn’t happening and wouldn’t do much to help me get better anyway, so instead let's just send up a prayer to the muses of old, and see where this flaming puppy filled train wreck heads.  
>  If anyone wants to know why I choose this kind of fanfic and these two fandoms, it's because I have yet to really see a full cross-over of Steven Universe and RWBY (or Steven Universe and Kamen Rider for that matter), and I have an odd fascination for reaction fics like this. Also from a practical standpoint it allows me to focus on writing the characters personalities, which I would suspect is much more difficult than it appears, over scenery or far-reaching plot, and while there are likely better ways to go about that, well see the first part of the answer.


End file.
